


1. home is where...

by lachrymation



Series: Kigou Week 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachrymation/pseuds/lachrymation
Summary: No matter where you are, home is where your heart is.--This was written for Kidou/Gouenji week 2020!Originally posted on Twitter.
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto
Series: Kigou Week 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. home is where...

The call is late tonight. Truth be told, the arranged time has never been clear with Gouenji’s erratic schedule, but Kidou tends to keep his promises despite any other engagements that he knows Gouenji may have. 

It has been a month since Gouenji had proposed his ambitious plans for the nation’s soccer in light of Fifth Sector’s control over its freedom. The first couple of days were a whirl of planning— Endou was instrumental getting the program to lift off the ground, but now it has become a routine that Gouenji has fallen used to. 

There are many things Gouenji appreciates about travelling around— getting to see new and familiar faces of children who share his passion for soccer, seeing their faces light up at the sight of a soccer ball, a sight he hasn’t been able to see in a very long time— he could never get tired of it. The way he enters every new region, the changes in the environment, the people and the atmosphere, it stimulates him. He sees the faces of his former teammates in each of the kids— it reminds him of a time untouched by the ideals of a man who couldn’t separate the pure joy of playing soccer with the crushing reality of the world.

It’s different every time, but the moment he steps onto the pitch always feels the same. 

He knows that Kidou doesn’t envy his efforts to impress their shared love for soccer upon the rest of Japan— it has also been his wish ever since the abolishment of Fifth Sector’s soccer, but Gouenji understood the hesitation in his eyes when he invited him to join him. Despite his expertise in affairs of the world, Kidou always seems to be most comfortable with the stability and structure of home. He didn’t ask him again after that. Having not seen him since his departure, he had to settle for hearing his voice every night. He has the timbre of Kidou’s voice memorized by now; the briskness of his phrasing, the way he can hear the small frown he makes when he mentions something that vaguely displeases him.

Gouenji sinks onto the lumpy mattress of his hotel bed, turning his phone on to check the time. His phone screen shines bright against the dim light from the lamp next to the bed. No messages. No missed calls. It isn’t like Kidou to be late. Gouenji briefly considers calling him instead, but knows that Kidou’s pride might reprimand him for distrust, so he instead turns off the screen and tells himself to wait for another half hour. 

It’s only a bit past midnight after he comes out of the shower, towel over his shoulder and hair dripping wet, that he hears his ringtone.

“Gouenji...” Kidou speaks first as always, his voice clear through the speaker. “My apologies for being late.”

“It’s not a problem. Everything’s okay?” Gouenji taps the speaker on the phone and continues to dry his hair. 

There’s a pause. “Yes. Actually... can you come to the door?” 

Gouenji stops drying his hair and gets up immediately. 

Kidou’s there, behind the hotel door— _Kidou_ , his eyebrows curved in satisfaction at Gouenji’s look of surprise, the only familiar face he had longed to see. Seeing him, Gouenji realizes that he had missed him a lot more than he originally thought. 

Unable to control himself, Gouenji reaches out to remove Kidou’s goggles from his face. Kidou’s mouth slips into a gentle smile, a soft gaze that Gouenji knows is reserved for him, and steps with him into the room. 

Despite the unnatural dim light of the bathroom, the rushing sound of the cars through the too-thin windows and the indistinct voices of strangers making their way down the hallway outside, with the warmth of Kidou’s arms around his body and the gentle rise and falling of his steady breathing against his chest, he feels at home.


End file.
